


Siren-ara

by Racheliscool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, Other, Sirens, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racheliscool/pseuds/Racheliscool
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a small town in Washington to investigate a string of almost-suicides.





	1. Chapter 1

Washington, October 10, 2008 

The wind screeched in the boy’s ear as he stood at the top of the cliff, effectively cutting out any other sounds. He couldn’t hear the screams from his friend, the sound coming closer and closer. The boy closed his eyes. The spray from the sea barely reached the top of the cliff, but when it did, the cool water felt refreshing against the warm fall day. The boy spread his arms and took a deep breath, leaning ever so slightly forward.  
“TODD! Man, come on! You can’t do this! Just hang on! I’m coming!!”  
Todd was oblivious.  
His friend was so close.  
Todd stuck his right foot out over the drop, his loosely tied shoe slipping off and falling, falling, and splashing into the churning waters below.  
The whispering in Todd’s ear grew louder.  
“Do it. You know you have to. She told you to. You have to do what she says.”  
Todd wavered, hesitating for a split second. Who was she again?  
His resolve hardened. After all, she told him to do this.  
BAM  
Todd was on the ground, laying on something, no, someone.  
“What the HELL, Todd?? You good, man??”  
“Evan? What- why- where- is this a prank?? How did I get here?”

Random motel, small town, USA- October 12, 2008

“Hey, so get this,” Sam says, waving the newspaper in Dean’s face, “a high school boy is claiming that voices made him almost jump off of a 50-foot cliff.”  
Dean sighed. “I don’t know, Sammy. It sounds like he got caught having too much fun with some of that good stuff and is just trying to cover it up.” Sam shook the paper harder. “No, man. He isn’t the first one from this town, some place in Washington, um, Poulsbo, I think. He’s the THIRD. All boys, all 16 or 17, all go to the same high school. They all claim to have heard a woman’s voice telling them to harm themselves, or worse.”  
Dean was already up and packing their few belongings up. “Let’s go, Sammy,”  
“I don’t know, Dean… should we focus on figuring out how to save your soul?”  
Dean stopped dead in his tracks. “Sam. You know that we can’t do anything. If I try to get out of this deal, it’s over. For both of us.”  
“No, I know. You’re right.”  
“Damn straight. Now, let’s go find ourselves a monster. We still have a job to do. Saving people, hunting things…”  
Sam smiled sadly as he finished the saying, “the family business.”  
The brothers headed outside and got into their car, slamming the doors in perfect synchronization. 

Journal- October 10, 2008

It happened again. I don’t remember anything. Why can’t I remember? I know that I went to English today. I remember walking in the door. I remember seeing Becca, remember seeing Todd as he stuck his foot out to trip her. I remember feeling SO angry that he would do that to her. Then- nothing. The next thing I remember is being at home, my phone blowing up with texts from people. They all said almost the same thing. Todd Hayward had almost committed suicide, only to be stopped by Evan Sullivan. Did I cause this? The first time, it was a coincidence. Tyler was just driving recklessly, nothing out of the ordinary, right? The second time, it was just crazy timing. Justin just took a dumb dare to jump off the bridge and chickened out. There’s no way my blackouts are related to this. No way. I- there’s just no way.  
I can’t go to Dad about this. Last time I went to him about a blackout, he freaked and moved us from Florida, no explanation given. I can’t handle another move, and I don’t think he can either. I’ve got to figure this out on my own. No help.  
Till next time,  
Paranoid in Poulsbo

On the road

Sam and Dean rode in silence, the scenery flying past the windows in a blur of green, blue, and brown. A faint voice could be heard, the sounds of Metallica quietly coming through the speakers. Sam was already researching possible monsters that could be causing the string of almost-suicides. Dean was drumming to the beat of the song, waiting for Sam to fall asleep so that he could start placing the skittles he had bought at the last gas station in Sam’s wide-open mouth. All of the sudden, Sam broke the silence.  
“From what I can gather, the voice heard is always female, described as a teenage girl, and like I said earlier, the target seems to be teen boys. We should definitely start our investigation at the high school.”  
Dean stared at the road. “So, what? You thinkin’ disgruntled teacher? Scorned lover?” Dean said “lover” as though it was the funniest word in the world.  
Sam chuckled. “Yeah, something like that. Maybe these guys are a line of exes from a student. It could easily be witchcraft… enchanting the boys to off themselves as payback for a broken heart.”  
The silence resumed and Dean turned up the volume of the music.  
Sam broke the silence again.  
“Hey man, thanks for the skittles. I was hungry and those just really hit the spot. I could definitely taste the rainbow.”  
Dean tried to keep a straight face while slyly glancing to the compartment where he had hidden the skittles. Sure enough, they were gone.  
A few hours later, Sam and Dean pulled into a sleepy motel in Poulsbo, Washington. They got a room (after specifying that they would need TWO beds, not one, for what felt like the hundredth time) and unpacked their gear. Dean flopped onto a bed and sprawled out, kicking his shoes off with a relieved sigh. Sam sat down at the table in the room and set up camp for his research. He started flipping through their dad’s journal, seeing if there were any creatures that had the ability to cause the victim to hear voices and be under the voice’s control.  
Dean’s voice sounded from the bed. “So, Sam, here’s what I’m thinking for tomorrow. I’ll take the police station to take a look at their reports and you take the school. You’re better at the dealing with children thing.”  
Sam looked over to Dean. He was laying on the bed with his hands over his face.  
“Fine, ok. I’ll go to the school. Do you want me to play the agent card or do you want me to be a substitute teacher?” Dean contemplated this for a few seconds. If Sam was a substitute teacher, it would be harder to interview the students, but it would be easier to explore the school. As an FBI agent, it would be easier to interview the students, but some might feel like they have to be careful with what they say…  
“Play the agent card. It’ll be easier to interview the students one-on-one. And- bonus- it’ll be easier to scope out the hot teachers.”  
Sam just shook his head and closed his laptop. He started getting ready for bed. Sam knew that this case would be an interesting one, but he hoped that it wouldn’t last too long. Dean has limited time left, and Sam hasn’t come close to finding a way to save him. With thoughts of the future on his mind, Sam went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal- October 13, 2008

I’m scared. There was an FBI agent at the school today. He claimed to be part of a division that investigates special cases. I guess that covers teenage boys who claim to hear voices telling them to commit suicide… I think he said his name was Agent Burton? He said I could call him Sam. I think he was trying to make me feel more comfortable around him or something. I’m not going to lie… he was cute for an older guy, but that’s not the point here.  
He was asking about Todd, Tyler, and Justin. He was asking if they had ever dated the same girl. Like that would happen… they can barely get dates in general, so it would be a little difficult for them to have all dated the same girl. I think he was looking for a connection between them. I hope he doesn’t realize that we all have English together… not that I think this has anything to do with me. I just don’t want to be associated with this. It would look bad on my applications to college if it said that I was the main suspect in a string of almost suicides.  
IF-if- I do have something to do with this, I just have to hope that the agent… Sam? Sam, doesn’t realize it. I have to try to keep my blackouts in check. Sam does seem like a nice guy, but I don’t think he would hesitate to turn me in.  
Why am I so worried?  
Paranoid in Poulsbo

Motel- Poulsbo, Washington- October 13, 2008

Dean walked into the room and threw his bag on the floor. The police were next to useless. All he could get out of them was the name of the victims and their families. There were no leads, mostly because the officers were taking these boys as a joke. Dean just hoped that him and Sam could get to the bottom of this before someone was actually hurt. He had called Sam and told him the name of the victims, so hopefully Sam got something out of the interviews.  
As if the thought of his name had summoned him, Sam walked in the room, looking defeated. “I got next to nothing. I have it narrowed down a little, but not much. It is definitely a girl, though.”  
Dean cocked his head. “Weren’t we sure of that before?”  
Sam chuckled. “Well, yeah, but get this, several students reported seeing a female with auburn hair talk to the boys before they left school to go do whatever they were trying to do. I also went through the school records and noticed that all of the boys have had the same English and Chemistry classes. I guess I’m going to go back tomorrow and talk to the girls from each of those classes.”

Motel- 8:30 a.m. October 15, 2008  
Sam woke up to his phone ringing off the hook. He had seven missed calls from the high school, and the eighth one was coming in. He wasn’t supposed to be there to continue investigations for another hour and a half, so something had to be wrong. He groggily answered the phone. “Hello?”  
A frantic voice answered. “Agent Burton! We need you at the school, right away! There’s been an accident and students are hurt!” Sam jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes. He left a note for Dean, who was still passed out in bed, and left for the school.  
Sam did not arrive to a pretty sight. There were fire trucks, an ambulance, cop cars, and angry parents everywhere. He walked up to the front of the school, and the principal rushed towards him. Sam just stood there and took all of the information in.  
Apparently one of the students Sam had been interrogating, a boy named Josh, had stayed in the school all night after his English class. He messed with chemicals in a chemistry classroom and made a mixture that was highly explosive. When school started at 8, Josh had set the classroom on fire in an attempt to kill himself and possibly others. Josh was alive, but he sustained several second and third-degree burns. The students harmed only had minor first-degree burns.  
Sam sighed wearily. This case was becoming more and more serious. He walked over to talk to Josh before he was loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital. The stench of burning flesh grew stronger as Sam got closer.  
Josh was staring up at the sky, not acknowledging anything that was going on around him. One of his eyebrows was missing, and a large portion of his hair was gone. The burns stretched across his arms and slithered down his legs. He would occasionally blink or twitch, the only signs he was alive still.  
Sam coughed to get Josh’s attention, and his dead eyes slid over to Sam. “Josh, right?” Josh barely nodded. “Can you tell me what happened? Why you did this?” Josh just stared at Sam and suddenly reached his arm out and grabbed Sam.  
His voice rasped out, stumbling over words he was terrified of forgetting. “Sh-sh-she made me do it. She told me to burn, so I did. I TRIED. Why can’t I finish burning? I NEED to finish burning!” Josh started thrashing around, trying so hard to escape the stretcher he was on.  
The medics ran over to see what was going on. One man started moving Sam away as he looked at the scene in horror. He had seen bad things before, but this was up there with the worst he had seen. All of the sudden, Josh stopped moving again. He focused his lifeless eyes on Sam. “Stop looking for her. You’ll never find her. If you do, she’ll make you—” Josh stopped talking and his head lolled backwards.  
Three seconds later, he tried to sit straight up and he started screaming in horror. “WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?? WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD?” The screaming continued as he was loaded onto the ambulance, the sound mixing with the wail of the siren.  
Sam’s phone started ringing, pulling him out of his shocked state. He answered and Dean’s gruff voice sounded through the speaker. “Sammy! What the hell is going on? What happened?” Sam hesitated, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He started speaking slowly and explained to Dean all he had witnessed. Sam could practically see Dean run his hands over his face as he spoke. “Well, damn. Ok, I’ll head over to the hospital and see what I can get. You stay at the school and interview the same girls you met with yesterday. Any of them stand out to you?”  
Sam pulled out the list he had made. “Well, get this… the boy was present in all of his classes. The chemistry class is a morning class, so it must have happened in English. That’s the last class of the day for the victims so far. So, I can take off the girls who aren’t in the English class. That narrows it down to three girls that could have done it. Emily seemed very freaked out by me asking where she was after school, Aspen’s story had more holes in it than swiss cheese, and Rosa… she didn’t hesitate to tell me that each of the boys deserved what happened to them.”  
Dean let out a dry chuckle. “That Rosa seems like a spitfire. I’d make my bet on her. In fact, if it isn’t her, I’ll buy you some kind of rabbit food. If it is Rosa, you owe me a cheeseburger.”


	3. Chapter 3

Journal- October 15, 2008

I don’t know how I got home. I thought I had it under control. I woke up at 9 this morning, and the reports were all over the TV. I have this vision, almost like a dream, of someone, me? someone telling Josh to burn. My throat HURTS so bad. My mouth tastes like soot. I couldn’t have done this. I was home (I think). I should talk to my dad. Maybe I should talk to that agent. I think he already suspects me. It’s like he knows that this isn’t… this isn’t natural. He called me in to talk again. I tried to play it off, but I couldn’t stop shaking. He seems so understanding. No. I’m going to do some research first. I’m sure that these are all crazy coincidences. If all of this is really happening, I need to learn how to fix it. How to control it. How to harness it. 

I would say pray for me, but who knows if that would save me,

Paranoid in Poulsbo

 

North Kitsap High School- October 16, 2008

Sam walked into the high school, the smell of smoke still lingering in the halls. He made his way into the office where he had been conducting interviews and set his research down. Sam was worried about how long this investigation was taking, as the longer him and Dean were in town, the chances of them being found out as frauds increased. He looked at the list of girls he had to call in today, the three names screaming out to him that they were too good, too innocent, too young to have done something like what Sam had seen yesterday.  
Every time Sam closed his eyes, he saw Josh screaming in horror. He couldn’t sleep last night. He just laid in bed, listening to Dean’s rhythmic breathing. Dean had slept just fine. He had only seen pictures of what had happened at the police station, but he would be getting an up-close look later, as he was heading to the hospital to question Josh.   
Sam was jarred out of his spiraling thoughts when the assistant principal came into the office. The poor man was shaking still. The incident yesterday was the worst thing he had ever seen in his 20 years of working in Poulsbo school system.   
“Agent Burton, the students are heading to first period. Who do you want me to call in first?”   
Sam looked at the list. Sam had a 33% chance of pulling the right girl in first, but Dean thought that it was Rosa, so that made Sam lean towards calling her in first. Sam knew that if it was Rosa and he called in Emily or Aspen first, Rosa would run. Sam made the decision.   
“Rosa McNeil, if it isn’t any trouble.”  
The assistant principal nodded and took off to get the girl. Right as he left, Sam looked out the door and saw one of the girls from the list staring back at him. Aspen Whitford, the one with holes in her alibi. As soon as Sam met her eyes, she looked down and started walking away quickly. Now, that behavior definitely raised Sam’s suspicions. She was now next on his list to be called in…  
Rosa McNeil stormed into the office. “Why am I being called in AGAIN? I told you everything already. You can’t seriously think that I have something to do with this! I am on the dance AND cheer team, so you’d better watch yourself. I have CONNECTIONS.”  
Sam stared at her for a second, collecting his thoughts and shaking off flashbacks to his high school years. “Look, I’m sure that you’re a very busy girl, so I’ll make this quick. I just have a few more questions for you. There were some things you told me last time we talked that I just wanted clarification on.” Rosa huffed and rolled her eyes.  
Sam continued on, ignoring her attitude. “So, Rosa, what happened in your English class on October 14th? Is there anything that stuck out to you? Did you smell sulfur, or see anyone give Josh something out of the ordinary?”  
Rosa scoffed. “Sulfur? No. Smelly guys that come to class straight after gym without showering? Yes. I don’t remember seeing anyone give Josh anything. He was sitting in the back, like he usually does. I guess he had recently broken up with Emily, a girl in our class. It was pretty harsh. He had his side chick send her a picture of the two of them making out, and that’s how he told her they were over.”   
Sam realized that that must have been why Emily was so shaken and why she was so uncomfortable, and why she didn’t want to talk about what happened after school. Sam focused back in on what Rosa was saying. “And then, like, out of nowhere, Aspen just storms up to Josh and tells him that she hopes he burns in Hell. I completely agree with her What a bastard.”  
Sam shot out of his chair and rushed to get Rosa out. “Alright, well, that’s all my questions for now! Thank you so much! You can go on back to class.” He walked over to the assistant principal. “I need Aspen Whitford. Right now.” Sam didn’t give the man time to respond and went back to the office. He pulled out his phone and called Dean.  
“Dean. I need you to go check out Aspen Whitford’s house. Talk to her parents, see if you can sniff out anything out of the ordinary. She told Josh to burn in Hell.”  
Dean whistled. “Damn. Okay. Well, if she told him to burn and then he tried turning himself into a KFC bucket, then it sounds like we have a siren on our hands. I’ll get the address and head over now.” Dean hung up and Sam hoped that Aspen hadn’t left the school yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Aspen Whitford’s House- October 16, 2008- 9:00 a.m.

Dean pulled up to the gray, one-story house. There was a lone car in the driveway. Dean got out and readied his fake FBI badge. He walked up to the door and knocked right as a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair walked out. Dean coughed and pulled out his badge.   
“Agent Mercury, FBI. Are you Aspen Whitford’s father, Devin Whitford?”  
The man looked shocked and aggravated. “Yes, but I’m running late to work and I have to go.” He tried to side step Dean, but Dean didn’t budge. He replied, “Yeah, that’s not going to work. I need to ask you some questions about your daughter in relation to what’s been happening at the school.”  
The man stopped his fidgeting and looked at Dean. “What? What’s been going on at the school?” Dean bit back a sharp remark about being an active parent and paying attention to what is going on in your children’s lives. He told Devin about all the almost-suicides and the fire at the school. Devin, despite not knowing about any of this, didn’t look shocked. He just looked defeated. After taking a second to collect himself, Devin replied haughtily. “My daughter can’t be connected to any of this. She’s a straight A student, she’s part of the drama club, and she’s been home after right school every night since before you said this started happening.”  
Devin started to try and leave again, but Dean stopped him. “Devin. I saw that look on your face. You know something is happening. Something not natural. Maybe even… supernatural?”  
Devin looked taken back. “What the hell are you suggesting? My daughter is completely normal. She would never do something like that you said. She’s nothing like-.” Here, Devin cut off abruptly.   
“Devin, why don’t you call in sick to work? I think we need to go inside and have talk.”  
Dean led Devin over to the door and opened it. Devin quietly walked in and sat down on the couch. Dean figured he should start the conversation. “So, Devin, who is Aspen’s mother? Where is she?”   
Devin hesitated. “Have you heard the name Aglaopa before?” Dean was shocked. “Yeah. She’s a siren in Greek mythology, right?” Devin nodded and continued. “When I was younger, I worked on a boat off the coast of Florida. One day, about 18 years ago, we sailed a little too far into Bermuda Triangle. She spoke to my friends, and they flung themselves off of the boat. They didn’t make it. For some reason, she took a liking to me. That saved my life, but I’ve regretted it ever since. She took me back to her island and… well…one thing led to another and we fell in love. She was a completely different person when I was with her. When she would leave and go attack ships, I wouldn’t even consider escaping. I was under her spell. While I was there, Aglaopa became pregnant and it was apparent I was the father.”  
Here, Devin paused and slowly dragged his hands over his face. Dean at in silence, knowing that this man must have kept this inside for years with no one to talk to about it.   
Devin took a sip of water and continued. “That was a wake-up call. I… when I found out, I knew I had a duty as a father to not let my child be raised as a killer. She didn’t tell me she was pregnant until she started showing. I started plotting my escape. After Aglaopa gave birth, I stole the baby and escaped on a raft that I had built and hidden away.”  
Dean interrupted, “Did she follow you? Could she be the one causing all of these almost-suicides?” Devin sighed. “No. Aglaopa doesn’t know where we are. I made sure of that. I erased everything from my past life and changed my name. I moved all the way across the country. She will never find me or Aspen.”  
Dean took in that information. This man had some traumatic things happen to him when he was younger, and that might make him less likely to open up and answer the question Dean was about to ask.   
“Does Aspen have something to do with them? Are her siren powers awakening as she grows older?” Devin shifted uncomfortably, and Dean knew he had guessed correctly. “Devin. I don’t want to hurt your daughter. I just want these kids at the high school to be safe. That kid who tried to burn himself, Josh? He’s in the hospital and the doctors don’t know if he’s going to be able to use his hands properly ever again. This needs to stop. I can help. I’ve seen this type of thing before.” Well, maybe not a teenage siren who was causing almost suicides, but Devin didn’t need to know that.   
Devin looked up to the ceiling, not quite believing that he was going to tell his man he had just met about his teenage daughter’s powers that she didn’t even know about. “Yeah. Her powers have grown stronger as she’s gotten older. When she was little, she would ask me to do something and I would automatically do it. I taught her to always say ‘if you don’t mind’ or something similar at the end of request, and that helped a lot. As she’s gotten older, her powers are getting stronger. The past week, she’s been strangely silent. As soon as she got home from school, she would go immediately to her room and shut the door. She wont talk to me. So, there is a possibility that she is causing these… almost-suicides and is unaware of it. I was planning to tell her about her powers. I really was. I just never have been able to find the right time.”  
Right then, the front door unlocked and a girl came flying in, Sam close behind. Dean assumed that the girl was Aspen. He shot up, ready for whatever was about to happen. Aspen didn’t even register that Dean was there and walked up to her dad.   
“Dad! Is it true? Am I… not human? Am I a siren? What’s going on?”


	5. Chapter 5

North Kitsap High School- October 16, 2008- 9:00 a.m.

The assistant principal walked back over to Sam with Aspen in tow behind him. “Here she is, Agent Burton.”   
Sam nodded his thanks and gestured for Aspen to sit down. “Hey, Aspen. I just have a few more questions for you. I don’t want you to be worried, okay?” Aspen stayed silent as the assistant principal left the room. Once the man was gone, Sam spoke again. “Look, I’m not going to force you to tell me anything, but I want you to know that I’ve dealt with cases that aren’t… normal before. Whatever’s going on, I can help you.”  
Aspen started to speak, then stopped herself. Sam stayed silent, knowing that if he said anything else, he might scare her off. After a few seconds, Aspen spoke. “I would never intentionally hurt anyone. Please know that. I would never do that.” Sam nodded and said “I understand,” just trying to reassure her.   
Aspen continued. “I’ve been waking up at home, hours after school ended, with no memory of how I got there. I don’t know what’s going on. It’s been happening on the days that the boys…” She couldn’t even finish the sentence.   
Sam reached into his bag and pulled out his dad’s journal. “Aspen, I’m going to read something to you, and I want you to tell me if it sounds like anything you’ve experienced recently, okay?” Aspen nodded, and Sam opened the journal to the page on sirens.  
Sam cleared his throat and started reading. “Sirens are females that have the ability to control a man’s actions. A siren’s voice can lead a man to insanity if he does not follow her commands. Sirens are typically known for luring sailors to their demise. The offspring of a siren does not have as much power as the mother, but can still control men. The best way to deal with a siren is-” here, Sam stopped speaking. He wasn’t going to tell Aspen that his father believed that the best way to deal with a siren was to prevent it from speaking or killing it.  
Aspen sat in shocked silence. Sam could see her processing all that was said. He didn’t want to say anything that might make her unwilling to be open with him. Aspen closed her eyes and breathed in and out, trying to understand that she wasn’t crazy, that what had been happening to her had a reason. She made eye contact with Sam and finally spoke. “I don’t know what to do, or how to control this. I’m scared. I don’t want to control others. I just want to go back to how I was before all this started.”  
Sam cocked his head. “Actually, when did this start? I know that the first incident was about three weeks ago, but was there anything weird happening before that?” Aspen nodded. “The night of my 17th birthday, I wouldn’t sleep. I had this unrelenting urge to go see the ocean, to feel the water on my skin. I didn’t know why it was happening, but it makes sense now. I’ve done some research into Greek mythology, and sirens are always close to water. I think it makes them stronger. I woke up the next morning with sand on my feet and my hair matted from sea water. Before that, it had happened when I turned 15. We lived in Maine, and I woke u to my dad tackling me as I tried to walk into the ocean. As soon as that happened, he moved us across the country to Oregon. I didn’t think anything of it at the time and I wrote it off as sleep walking.”  
Aspen paused for a few seconds. “The first… incident… happened when I was really angry at Tyler. He had almost hit me and my friend with his car while he was driving out of the school parking lot. When I saw him later that day in English, I just lost it. I completely blacked out. I woke up hours later at home. The next morning, I had a bunch of texts from my friends. One that I didn’t think anything of was from Rosa, saying that she loved how I went up to Tyler and told that if he was going to drive recklessly and put other people’s lives in danger, then he should just go flip his car. All of the other texts were asking me if I had heard that Tyler had taken a corner too fast and almost flipped his car. He was only saved by his friend who was in the car with him.”   
Sam could tell that all of this was really freaking Aspen out. She was realizing that she had almost caused the death of four of her classmates and had, in fact, caused one of them harm. Sam spoke quietly. “I understand how scary this is. I’ve been through something similar. Something that I have to remind myself constantly is that it isn’t my fault. I would never intentionally harm someone who was innocent, and I know that you wouldn’t either. I haven’t known you very long, but I can tell that you, Aspen Whitford, are a good person. In every story you’ve told me, you were justifiably angry. Those guys, while they don’t to deserve to die, sound like real douchebags.”  
Aspen had started crying at this point, tears slowly creeping down her face. When Sam said “douchebags,” Aspen started chuckling. “They really are. They are the worst.” She quickly sobered up. “How am I going to control this? I know what triggers it, but how can I control it, or make it stop? I don’t want the power to control someone. That’s too much power.”   
Sam didn’t know how exactly Aspen could control this, but he knew some pointers that always seemed to work for other people with powers that he and Dean had encountered over the past few years. “Well, I’ve never actually met a siren before, so you’ll have to bear with me. I know that, in most cases I’ve heard of, the half-siren has been able to control her powers by accepting them. Now, in these cases, the half-siren has turned out evil and… well, things didn’t turn out too well for anyone involved.”  
Aspen took a deep breath. “I have to accept this? But it’s so… scary.” Sam knew exactly where she was coming from. “Aspen, if you don’t accept it, there could be more incidents like Josh. Ultimately, you have the overall say in how you decide to use your power. You will control it, not the other way around. You don’t have to be like other sirens. You could use your powers for good. You could make a man drop a gun, prevent a robbery or a murder. You could also decide to not use your powers at all. With that option, there is a chance that the words you don’t put power behind will build up until they burst out of you like a flood, just like they are now. You could also take the route where you abuse your powers and make men bend to your will. It’s your choice, and no one is going to make it for you. Not your mother, and not your father.”   
At those words, Aspen was reminded of something that had slipped her mind with all of the information she had just found out. “My dad. He knows. He knows what I really am, and he never told me. How could he not tell me? I’m his daughter, and he just kept this huge life changing secret from me? How could he do that? If I knew about my power, then I might have been able to control it. None of this would have happened! Todd, Justin, and Tyler wouldn’t have tried to commit suicide! Josh wouldn’t be lying in the hospital!” Tears were streaming down Aspen’s face and dripping down onto the desk. She upset, and rightfully so.   
As she spoke, Sam was taken back to the secrets his own dad kept from him. “I know it hurts, but you have to keep in mind that he may have had a reason to keep this secret.” Aspen huffed. “That may be true, but as soon as I tried to swim in the ocean on the night of my 15th birthday, he should have told me. I need to go talk to him.”  
With that, Aspen pushed her chair back and stood up. “I’ve got to go. You can come too, if you want.” Sam followed Aspen out of the door. “What’s your plan? Are you going to confront him? Attack him?” Her pace quickened. Sam flashed his FBI badge at the main office as they walked out of the front doors at the school. Aspen was growing angrier as she walked. She flew over to her car, Sam close behind. “Get in. We’re paying my dad a visit.”  
The car ride was terse, with Aspen taking turns much faster than she should have. Sam was trying to see if Dean was still at Aspen’s house with her father, but there was no response. The drive was over much faster than it should have been, and Sam released the breath he was holding in. Aspen slammed her car door and walked to the front door. Sam watched her take a deep breath to calm herself. It didn’t seem to work as well as Sam would have hoped, but it was better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

The Whitford Household- October 16, 2008- 10 a.m.

The father and daughter stared at each other, the tension in the room thick. Aspen spoke again, this time louder. “Dad! Tell me you haven’t lied to me for 17 years! Tell me that my mother isn’t a siren! Tell me SOMETHING!”   
Devin had tears in his eyes. “I thought I was protecting you. I just thought that if I didn’t tell you the truth, if I hid your true origins, you wouldn’t have to deal with it. I tried to help you when you were younger by having you say things like ‘if you want.’ When I saw you trying to swim in the ocean on the night of you 15th birthday, I knew that your heritage was showing through, but I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want you to look at me the way you’re looking at me right now.”  
Aspen slowly walked towards her father. Sam could tell that the girl he had talked to in the office was gone. The voice that came out of her mouth was harsh, cold and unfeeling. “Devin. You’ve stabbed me in the back. Now it’s your turn to hurt. Pick up your glass.” Devin started shaking in a visible effort to not succumb to her voice. He slowly reached for the glass of water. Aspen spoke again. “Good. Now, take the glass and smash it against the table.”  
Devin slammed the glass in one fluid motion, the shards flying around the room. Sam and Dean instinctively covered their eyes. Sam knew he had to step in before it was too late. He signaled to Dean that he was stepping in with a quick nod.  
“Aspen. Aspen! Can you hear me? Are you in there? Don’t let your powers control you. They are you.” Aspen slowly turned her gaze to Sam. “Boy. You think you can control me? You are nothing compared to me. I will have my revenge. Now, Father, take the glass and slowly, very slowly, shove it into your stomach.” Devin, still shaking, started moving the glass shard closer to his body.  
Dean tried to move in closer to Devin, but as soon as he moved, Aspen whipped her head in his direction and told him to not move. Sam tried to speak to her again. “Your powers are a part of who you are, nothing more and nothing less. You have to work with them, not against them. I know you, Aspen. You would never hurt anyone, let alone your father. You love him.” As Sam spoke, Aspen started crying. Devin had pierced himself, the glass shard about two inches deep.   
All of the sudden, Aspen collapsed on the ground. Dean stumbled forward and Devin cried out in pain. Dean immediately went to his side and pulled the shard out.


	7. Chapter 7

The Whitford Household- Two hours later

Aspen woke up with a start. “What happened? I thought I was at school…” While she was talking, she looked up and saw the bloodstain on her father’s shirt. “DAD! What happened? Did I… did I do that?” She started hyperventilating. “I’m dangerous. I should be locked up. Or sent to a place with all women… I could become a nun! I can’t be around men. I’m too dangerous.” While she hysterically rambled on, her dad stood up and walked towards her. “Aspen, honey, this isn’t your fault. It’s mine. I should have told you about your powers from the start. We could have worked on understand them, on controlling them. I’m sorry.” By the time he finished speaking, both father and daughter were crying.  
Sam and Dean walked in, the front door shutting behind them. Aspen sniffled and tried to compose herself the best she could. Sam spoke first. “I called the school and told them that the boys affected had suffered mass hysteria from a gas leak in the English classroom. I explained to the assistant principal that I called you in because a classmate told me that it was possible that you had also been affected by the gas leak. That will clear any confusion around why I called you in. Nothing will happen to you, Aspen.”  
Aspen took a slow, shuddering breath. “Thank you, Agent-, well actually, you aren’t really an FBI agent are you, Sam?” Sam chuckled. “No. My brother, Dean, and I go around and investigate supernatural cases for a living.” Aspen nodded. She figured it was something like that. Sam reminded her of a guardian angel, wings spread wide to protect the innocent. Dean, whom she hadn’t formally met, reminded her of a warrior angel, sword drawn, ready to attack at any given moment.  
Dean clapped his hands together. “Well, alright! Is everything good here? There’s a case in Elizabeth, Ohio that I just can’t wait to go solve. There’s been a good bit of violent deaths that looks promising.” Devin looked faintly disgusted and replied. “Yeah, I think we’re all good. Aspen and I will start working on control and using her powers. Thank you both for being so understanding.” Sam nodded. “Of course. Now, if you two ever need anything that Dean and I could be of help with, here’s a number you can reach us at.” Sam handed Aspen a scrap of paper. “Remember, it’s how you use your powers, not how they use you.”  
Sam and Dean turned around to leave, but before they could, Sam was tackled in a hug by Aspen. “Seriously, Sam. Thank you.” Sam hugged her back. “You’re welcome.” He whispered into her ear. “I left my personal number with you if you ever need to talk. I know that all of this can be overwhelming.” Aspen hugged him tighter. Dean cleared his throat. “Sam, come on. We got places to be.” Aspen let go and wiped tears from her face. The two brothers left the house and Aspen and Devin heard their car drive away.  
Devin turned to Aspen. “What do you think? Should we stay here, or should we say ‘siren-ara?’” Aspen rolled her eyes are the dad joke and considered her options before replying. “We should stay. This place is familiar and comfortable. I can handle this town while learning about my powers.” Devin nodded. “Sounds good. Now, I’m about five hours late to work and I never got the chance to call in. I should probably do that now…”


	8. Chapter 8

Two Months Later  
Aspen was on the phone with Sam in the living room and her dad was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. Aspen waited a second to see if her dad would get the door, but she couldn’t hear anything that suggested he heard the doorbell. Aspen sighed. “One minute, Sam. I have to get the door.” Aspen walked over, her socked feet padding on the hardwood floor. A heavy knock sounded. “I’m coming! Hold your horses!” Aspen heard Sam chuckle in her ear. Aspen swung open the door and said “Hello? Can I help you?”  
A woman stood in the doorway, grinning larger than a human could. Her lips stretched thinly across her sharper than normal teeth. Her eyes looked almost completely black and emotionless. “Hello, my dear. Would you mind giving your mother a hug? It’s been ages since I saw you last.” Aspen dropped her phone, and Sam shouted her name. She could hear him faintly through the phone’s speaker, asking if she was okay and telling Dean they had to leave right away.   
The woman started laughing and brushed past Aspen into the home, stepping on the phone and breaking it as she came into the living room. Her voice was silky smooth as she said “Oh darling, we have so much to catch up on.” The door slammed shut behind her, and Aspen knew her life was never going to be the same again.


End file.
